


时旅者

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 时间旅行者的妻子paro / 2012年高尾生贺相当黑历史，但这个结构我已经想不出来了2012
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	时旅者

我又做了梦。

什么梦？

梦到你是我的主君，身陷敌营，我骑着一匹马，穿着盔甲，拿着把长戟，只身单骑冲进敌阵里去救你。

说真的我超帅的——

绿间推推眼镜照常无视了他。他微笑。

那晚只剩急切的，想要向你所在之处奔去的焦灼心情。

战马带着他颠簸，那仿佛是种独特的节奏，前方是无终结无止境只是一味蔓延漫延的布满敌人的窄道，他伏在马背上躲掉背后的迎头一击，护额的带子被割断落在他的肩上又滚落下去。无暇与人周旋，他回转手腕划动长戟将那个敌人斜斜斩落马背。手臂早已经酸软无力，拿不动武器，可是不能停，单骑冲进敌营只凭着一口气，气尽人亡。

划开的咽喉处所喷出的血液溅在脸上令他眯起了一只眼，他人的生命温热，在颧骨滑下缱绻痕迹。

他单手握紧缰绳，狠夹马腹，长戟压在肘下，在茫茫人群中破开一道血线——！

最终我是战死了或是遇见了你？

啊，我忘记了。

只记得无止境的狭间小径，不顾一切拼死追逐，还有，我想要见你。

二零二九年十一月二十日，星期一，晚8：10（高尾三十七岁，绿间三十七岁）

高尾面对着窗户躺在床上，心情不太好，事实上他久违地有种想哭的冲动，这令他觉得非常别扭，并且有些微的自我厌恶。

这已经是他们结婚十三年间不知多少次围绕同一个主题吵架了，每次一提到这事绿间就一反常态地坚持，毫无转圜余地，几乎是小孩子般无理的语气叫人非常火大，高尾觉得就算是刚认识他的那时候他也没有这样不可理喻过。如果碰上高尾恰巧也心情不好的时候两人就针锋相对，谁也不退一步，于是事后总会演变成这样，一人占据一室，互不相见也懒得交流。

但是过了几天之后又会自然地回复常态，也许某一天高尾睡着睡着就拱到了绿间怀里，然后绿间拥住他，早晨醒来时交换一个微笑和浅吻。于是绿间还是那样成熟稳重、对他的爱人体贴有加，高尾也找回了平日的笑容，日子又变得平和静好。但是他们都知道早晚有一天他们还会像这样吵起来，为了几乎可以说是无聊的一件事。

高尾没盖被子，躺了一会觉得有点冷，打了个喷嚏。他习惯性地摩挲着左手无名指，那里空荡荡的。他蜷起身子，用气声嘟哝了一句。

“啊啊，今年的生日看来要泡汤了呢。”

——再这么吵下去该不会离婚吧。他没由来地想到这点，心情焦躁得像是初春里干枯的野草，扔进一点火星就呼啦一下子全都燃烧起来。

屋里静静的，能听到隔壁书房没关的门里传来在他打过喷嚏之后一度停止了的打字声。

高尾和成是个时间旅行者。

从六岁起他就开始时不时地突然失踪，留下身上的衣物和所有东西，像是凭空蒸发了一样，然后发现自己全身赤裸躺在陌生的时空，那可能是过去，也许是未来，旅行少则几分钟几小时，多则几月。有时候他会在那个时空中遇见自己、或者遇见其他什么人、他的爸爸妈妈，有时候则不会，这没什么规律踪迹可寻。

从那之后他的生活就像只秋千，总是不肯停留在正常的轨道上，无法控制，摇摇晃晃地穿梭于他人生的每个时间段中。

后来当他十六岁时遇上了他现在的主治医生——现在他也是他最好的朋友——宫地清志说他得的是“时间混乱症”。

他的身体上的时间混乱，无常而又恰好不致令他超越人类的存在，严谨得俨然一种新的秩序。

大部分时候他不喜欢这种病：不由自主的消失，出现，旁观过去的一切，迷茫地注视未来。

进行时空旅行时他身无长物，这意味着很多，比如被迫裸奔，身无分文，饥寒交迫，偶尔（或许是经常）还会为了生存跨越一下道德的门槛进行些不甚光彩的行为。

更重要的是他甚至连结婚戒指都没法戴上，不知道什么时候他就又会被迫跌进时光的隧道，身上的所有一切都带不走。

结婚时绿间想要买一对戒指，被他被拦下了，反正我又戴不上，何必浪费。他当时说得非常轻松，但是双方都知道这是他们放不下的一个结。

小真啊，你肯接受这样的我，我就心满意足了，毕竟我老是突然不见又总是让你等呢，我们之间不是有比戒指更牢固的连接吗。

绿间看了他一眼，牵着他的手紧了紧，难得的没反驳或是无视他的表白，拉着他走了。

他们结婚之前几乎所有人都谴责非难他的无情与冰冷，但是高尾知道，知道他与他在一起时的情热与迷恋，不坦率的温柔；他森林色的瞳孔里确确实实地映出了自己的存在；他叫着自己的姓时的口吻也并不如他们所说的那么坚硬，这一切都只有他一个人懂。

这样就够了。

说起来那时候要不是自己的病，说不定他们还结不成婚呢。

二零一五年十二月二十五日，星期五（高尾二十三岁，同时也是三十岁）

“你是认真的吗？！那个人向你求婚什么的。”宫地清志显然非常惊讶，情绪激动带着手里的酒杯重重笃在桌面上，酒液洒出来了一点。

“嗯，当然。”高尾拄着下巴心情很好的微笑，他和绿间已经恋爱了两年，关系稳固，他虽然想过要跟绿间结婚，也只是想过（他的病令人迟疑不前）。

“开什么玩笑，在圣诞节突然把我叫出来就是要说这种事吗。”——但他周围的亲友明显都并不认同和看好这段感情。

“我可没在开玩笑。”……可是绿间居然会向他求婚，这叫他着实吓了一跳，说出去谁都不会相信吧。

“……就算他向你求婚了，我劝你还是放弃吧，那个人真的不适合你。”

“适不适合只有我才知道，我们身体契合度真的很高哦。”

“……我说你啊…他简直把你当仆人一样使唤，你叫他小真吧？他叫你什么？只有姓而已哦姓氏！而且又那么高傲，把自己当什么啊混蛋，真想烤了他。”

“嘛嘛。”

“‘走了，高尾。’那算什么啊！当我们召之即来挥之即去不成。难道你还想答应他吗？”宫地学着绿间的淡然又强硬的口气，又强调般地笃了笃酒杯，忿忿不平地说道。

“我的父母也不赞同，他们好像觉得一个男人不会愿意持续忍受我这样……嗯，你知道。刚开始交往的时候他们就警告我说不要想跟他结婚之类的，玩玩倒是可以。”

“他当然坚持不下去。所以说呢，他求了婚，然后把你一个人丢着过圣诞节？”宫地用一副息事宁人的口气说道。

“没有，他出差去了，早晨刚走。”想起平安夜里恋人的体温他一度沉寂下来的脸又开始微笑。

三十岁的高尾从空气中渐渐显形，摔在地上，在冬日的寒风里狠狠打了个冷战。周围的风物非常熟悉，高尾肯定这是他结婚前住过的地方，婚后他就搬去了新家，事实上刚刚他还在那里跟绿间一起看电影。

便利店里的时钟显示着现在是夜里十一点，二零一五年的圣诞节就要过去了。这是他们结婚的前一年，高尾记起了那年圣诞节夜里发生的事情，狡黠一笑，趁着附近没什么人拔足狂奔，顺手捞了一件挂在晾衣绳上或许是忘了收的大外套穿上。

时间，时间非常重要。

传来敲门声，宫地喝得多了一点，晕乎乎地去开门，发现门外站着另一个高尾，只裹着件旧大衣，门刚开了条缝就钻了进来。

“哟，圣诞快乐。”虽然冻得牙齿都在发颤，高尾还是快乐地打了个招呼。

“……圣诞快乐。”宫地被他挟进来的寒风一吹彻底醒了酒，虽然作为一个患有时间混乱症病人的主治医生已经有些心理准备，但是这种超现实的事情发生在眼前他还是有些别扭。

看起来比较年长的高尾进屋打了招呼，毫不客气地（是啊，这是他的家）找了套衣服出来，又钻进浴室。

宫地回到桌前，望着反应淡然的活在正常的时间轴上的高尾，他表现得仿佛只是一个老朋友回来了，要添一套餐具而已。宫地意识到了什么。

“……等等，你们难道以前见过吗。”

“这种说法好奇怪，他就是我我就是他啊，什么见不见过的。”

“喂喂！我不是说过要你们最好避免见面的吗，你到底在想什么啊！万一从未来过来的你不小心透露了什么而你又改变了它的话你们的未来就……”

“嗯嗯，我知道，所以我什么都没说啊。”看起来大概是二十岁后半段的高尾擦着头发走出来挤到他们中间，拿过杯子给自己倒了杯酒几口吞进去。“呼……终于暖起来了。”

“我说你们啊……”宫地开始扶额。

“我们也不是经常见面的，大部分时候我都会躲着他。啊，忘了说我来自二零二二年，手头紧的话记得要买彩票试试运气哦。”三十岁的高尾向宫地眨眨眼。

“这次很快就要走吗？”年轻一点的问道。

“嗯，大概，”来自二二年的高尾看了眼挂钟，“还有十分钟左右吧。”

“呐呐，告诉我吧？”

“嗯？什么？”他笑得非常得意，又给自己倒了一杯酒。

“你…不对，是我……我们和小真结婚了没？”

宫地注意到他的问句，他没问你答应了没有而是问你们最终结婚了吗。大概，答案之类的他早就想好了吧。

宫地松下肩膀的力道，小小地叹了口气。

“呣……这个嘛，我只能告诉你小真他喜欢在早晨五点半起床，有晨跑习惯，早餐会吃和食，嘛，要是你想用床上运动代替晨跑他也不会不高兴的哦。”

他们互望了一眼，心照不宣地微笑起来。

宫地终于忍不住掀了桌。

“你们不要无视我好吗！！揍你们哦小鬼头！说了多少遍不要向过去的你透露任何信息啊——”

“嘛嘛~有什么不好的，反正这是无可更改的未来和过去，在我的记忆中一五年的圣诞节就发生了这些事，我只是如实还原出来而已。顺带一提我比现在的你还要大两岁。”

他站起身来，伸了个懒腰，最后一次看了眼挂钟。

时间，时间非常重要。

“好了，我差不多要走了，记得买彩票哦，宫~地~医~生~”

他挑逗地卷起宫地耳边微长的浅色头发，迅速低头凑过去，在宫地伸出手想要推开他时就带着浅笑被吸进了时光的隧道中，不见了，落下满地的衣物。

屋里静了一会，宫地还维持着原先的姿势。过了会高尾噗嗤笑出来，被宫地恼羞成怒地怒吼声掩盖。

“以后你绝——对，绝对不能变成那样哦！居然戏弄年长者……”

“……噗呼，……哈哈哈哈，刚才你还教训过我不要随意更改未来……记得买彩票哦，宫地医生~”

像是这种时候，他是喜欢着时间旅行的。比如可以稍微帮上朋友的一些小忙，或者就算他与恋人受到来自家族或亲友的阻挠，只要说一句，未来的我告诉我这是我的未来，未来是不可抗拒的不是吗，就万事大吉，他们可以永远在一起。

他与他人的未来与过去已经在现在的他所不知道的地方偷偷地发生了，他应该时刻见证着它们。

二零二二年七月七日，星期四，晚10：06 （高尾三十岁，绿间三十一岁）

绿间：

只是一味等待的滋味并不好受。

我努力让自己想些别的，比如手头的案子：还在警方取证阶段我几乎帮不上忙；客厅里没看完的电影：他一离开我就按了暂停，如果他这次很快回来的话我们也许可以把它看完；他说过度的紧张或者悲伤之类的情绪会让他突然进行时间旅行：我们只是在看电影，女主人公于大雪中奔跑。

我并不讨厌命运这个词汇，大部分时间我把它看成是某种必然的因果，但它在十三年间在我、我们身上开了太多次轻浮的玩笑。

只是等待真的非常糟糕，它并不像我所坚信的那样是稳定且充满力量的命运，而是紊乱、诡谲而神秘的，并不容许他人涉足。

更多时候我希望与他一起旅行，而不是做被留下的一方。只是想到他在很久很久之前对我说过，不管多久多远我都会跑着来见你，我爱你，永永远远。时间没什么了不起。*

于是我又安心等他。

等待他。给他家。成为他的力量。

外边传来轻微的响动，非常熟悉，是高尾每次在我面前消失的那种声音。

高尾：

着陆时感到了熟悉的触感，于是我知道这次大概不用为了衣服或是食物而发愁了。

家里的灯都开着，每个房间里都铺了地毯，为了庆祝绿间的生日和我们的结婚纪念日而做的一桌菜还没来得及收拾，蛋糕上的草莓散发着甜腻的香气，客厅里看了一半的电影碟片暂停着，定格在女主人公于大雪中拼命奔跑追逐着恋人的画面——它似乎与我以往或是现在、未来正在做的事情如出一辙。家里所有的事物都强烈地挣扎表述着等待两个字，还有思念，即使他从来都不说。

——他在等我回来。

心里突然涌上了一种负罪感，如同一段交响乐的高潮部分，只不断攀升延展扶摇直上，丝毫没有落下的踪迹——它早在心尖落户，只等一个合适的契机在一瞬间抽枝繁叶，洒下蓄谋已久的树荫。

“所以说你还要光着身子在那里躺多久？”

我从天花板的纹路中回过神来。

绿间拿着件衣服披在高尾身上，高尾扯住他的衣角，他会意地俯下身来抱住他。

“这次去了哪里？”

“七年前的圣诞节，呼，还好宫地他买了彩票。”

在七年前，宫地清志因为无证行医曾被拘留过一段时间，为此高尾还感叹过现在的地下医生也不好当，不小心得罪了某些人物的话免不了要吃点苦头。最终那件事还是用钱解决掉了，不多不少正好是彩票三等奖，100万。

绿间抱着他有些凉的身体，心想原来那件事也是高尾做的手脚。

七年前的圣诞节，他想起了什么。

——还是少年时期的高尾裹着他的衣服，用有如幼兽般的警戒眼神看着他，这与眼前的爱人重叠起来。

“感觉，有点抱歉呢，老是让你等我什么的。”

高尾抱着他脖子的手臂紧了紧，盯着他背后衣服的皱褶用故作轻巧的语气说。 

“……没关系。”他听出了高尾句尾的颤抖音色，只好又将他抱紧了一点。

“真的，真的对不起。”

“……等你，没关系。”

“抱歉，好像，有点控制不住自己了，一想到我又把你一个人扔下了……”

“我会等的。你不是跟我说过吗，不管多久多远你都会跑着来见我，时间没什么了不起，说你永远爱我……”

高尾挣脱他的手臂，皱着眉尖喘着气看着他，眼神绝望。

“我没说过这种话！”

“为什么你还在重复它！我根本就没说过这种话！你到底是从哪听来的……”

他抱住头将自己缩成一团好像是想从绿间的话里逃出去似的，绿间看着他颤抖的身体，垂着手跪在原地，敛下眼睫沉默。

二零一六年七月七日，星期四（绿间二十四岁，高尾二十四岁）

他们结婚当日。

因为高尾的特殊原因，婚礼上只请了很少一部分的，知道内情的亲朋，因此礼堂里稍显空旷。但即便如此他们也紧张得要命，高尾更是觉得自己随时都要被迫进行时间旅行了，过度紧张、过度期待、过度幸福？

还好至少到现在一切都还算正常，只要他能控制住自己的情绪的话，嗯，控制住……

绿间没看他，他的视线一直都在司仪、高尾手里的花束（之前他还嫌弃过他拿着它像个傻瓜，可现在又对它产生了浓厚的兴趣）、或者是礼堂角落里的那架钢琴之间徘徊。这样也好，要是他一直看着我的话我会更紧张的，虽然我每一秒都在觉得自己不能比现在更加紧张了。高尾心想。

宣誓时高尾发了呆，直到绿间轻轻咳嗽一声才回过神来，涨红着脸回答我愿意，平时玩世不恭的语气居然结巴了一下，引来场下观众们善意的轻笑声。

仪式接近尾声。

司仪要求他们交换戒指的时候绿间口气淡然理直气壮地说我们没有，全场大概静了十几秒钟，所有人都觉得自己的应变能力接受了一次海啸般的挑战。高尾轻轻叹气，心想早知道还是准备一对戒指在仪式上充数好了，他偷偷抬眼看绿间，绿间还是没看他。

看起来敦厚老实的中年司仪不禁擦汗，结巴着打圆场，说那么，呃，新郎可以……你们可以接吻了。

绿间转过身来面对着他，用指背轻轻扫过他的脸颊，高尾迷糊地想我要不要踮起脚尖呢？绿间没给他这个机会，他注视着他的眼睛郑重地在他面前慢慢单膝跪下去，捉住他的左手——那束傻兮兮的花啪嗒一声掉在地上——绿间捉住他的左手，用拇指摩挲着他的无名指，在观众席上传来的越来越大的浪潮般的喧嚣声中将嘴唇压了上去，他凝视着他的眼睛。这样俯视的视角在他们之间并不多见，感觉非常新鲜，高尾在他漂亮的一直注视着自己的眼睛里读到了非常认真的讯息。

带不走戒指的话带着这个吻吧。

他的手颤抖起来——绿间的嘴唇还是没有离开，他想将手抽回去，绿间握紧了他的手不让他走——这太……

“够……够了…”

涌上头部的血液冲刷着鼓膜，过滤着周围的声音变得失真起来，那种熟悉的如同坠落一般的眩晕感又回来了，即使没有酒精或者烟雾也会凭空产生的酩酊之意。周围的一切都瞬间幻灭了，礼堂，喧嚣嘈杂的人群，跪在他面前的绿间。他发现自己全裸着站在家里，脸颊耳朵脖子都烫得厉害，还有左手的无名指。他愣了一会，找到时钟，那上面显示着是二零一六年七月七日，上午十时左右，正是他们举行婚礼的时间。

绿间接住失去了支撑而从半空中垮下来的衣服，上面还带着高尾的体温，他从余光处看到自己的父母和高尾的双亲别过脸去一副惨不忍睹的样子，不禁偷笑。

放在口袋里的手机嗡嗡地震动起来。

观众们愣愣地看着绿间接了个电话，什么也没说就挂了它，将那堆空荡荡的衣服塞进已经是石化状态的司仪怀里，几步跃下台阶，迈开长腿冲出门外。

……这一定是他们参加过的最莫名其妙的一场婚礼。

等到绿间匆匆赶回家的时候发现高尾已经歪在沙发上睡着了，他松了口气，进屋坐在沙发脚下的地毯上休息，将头倚在高尾手边，仰头注视着天花板，露出微笑。

高尾的手指动了动，时间旅行与紧张令他精疲力竭，更别提在他等绿间的时候已经在屋子里绕了不知多少圈。手指碰到了柔韧的发丝，他睁开眼睛，绿间的头就在他手边，这么看的话倒像是某种观赏用球状绿色植物一般，高尾笑起来。

他伸手出去碰绿间的脸，摘掉他的眼镜，沿着他的眉峰向中心探去，将他的眼睛整个覆盖在手掌下，绿间的睫毛颤抖着轻扫他的手心。他的手指从鼻梁开始下滑，摸到嘴角，下唇，在下颌处滑落下去。

他起身探头过去，绿间转回脸默契地与他接了个吻。

“我有预感今后十年间我们的婚礼都会被拿来笑话。”

“…婚礼还没完呢，睡美人先生。”

“诶？……啊啊，是这样呢。”

高尾笑着伸手捉住绿间的左手，在他空荡荡的无名指上印下自己的亲吻。

二零二九年十一月二十日，星期一，晚8：16 （绿间三十七岁，高尾三十七岁）

高尾盯着窗外的夜空，想起十多年前闹剧般的婚礼、绿间炙热的嘴唇，不禁轻笑起来，平素严谨固执又高傲的绿间居然会做出那种事实在令人难以置信，哈哈，简直像傻瓜一样。

他将手指压在自己的嘴唇上，它冷冰冰的。

隔壁的打字声没间断过，绿间在做什么呢？

他突然想温一杯茶，敲他的门，然后倚在他的椅子靠背边跟他聊聊天，聊聊工作上的趣事，聊聊宫地和他们的朋友，聊聊平时不会说的时间旅行中的事，上次在电视上看到了一道好像很美味的菜，下次做来试试吧？

这么想着的时候他感到了非常熟悉的眩晕感，下坠体验，眼前的房间消失了，他闭上眼睛，不知道这次会旅行多久才能回家。

绿间听到响声冲进卧室时的时候正好看见高尾的衣服散落在床上，他将它们捡起来一一叠好。大部分时候过几个小时他就会回家了，有的时候更快一些，除了几年前有一次，高尾旅行了整整两个月——据说他找了份工作，照看还是小鬼的自己。

哎，我总算知道小时候教给我时间旅行经验的大哥哥是谁了，什么嘛，原来是我自己。当时回来之后高尾曾经这样感叹过，还埋怨自己的老爸太心胸狭窄老是怀疑小高尾不是自己亲生的。绿间无言地看过去，也没反驳诸如不管是谁都会怀疑啦之类的，只是有些强硬地堵住了他的嘴唇。

这到底应该算作是某种偶然或是命运的必然，他们也搞不太清楚，冥冥中自有牵引者，握着你的手领你走出黑暗。

这次又要走多久呢，高尾，你又在我不知道的地方遇到了什么？

二零零九年八月九日，星期日（绿间十七岁，高尾十七岁，同时也是三十七岁）

——简直糟透了。

在三十八岁生日的前一天从温暖的家里被拖出来，发现自己站在起码是十多年前的傍晚的街上，狂风四起街上无人。不那么冷，也许是夏与秋的交界处。

不知哪里的电视声音在呼啸着像是要撕裂一切的风声中冲进他的耳膜。

“……台风Etau的影响，气象厅已发布都内洪水预警，届时请居民注意泥石流灾害……”

台风。层云密布将雨的天空。

这一切像极了那个糟透了的傍晚，高尾和成十七岁那年夏天的一个傍晚。

他按照以往的经验冲进最近的公园，在角落处找到了拾荒者们居住的由纸板搭成的低矮小房。他用力打开破旧的门板，也不顾那东西完全有可能因为他的暴力而支离破碎，屋里围坐着几个中年人，被他吓了一跳纷纷抬起头看向这个不速之客。

“抱歉！可以借我件衣服吗。”

坐在门边的人眨眨眼睛，皱起鼻梁夸张地吸吸鼻子，然后慢腾腾地起身，走到一边的矮柜里翻找，小屋的高度只够他半弯着腰。

“这种天气还被儿女赶出来吗，真是太悲惨了。嘛，总之先进来坐坐吧……”

“不，我赶时间，谢谢！”

他套上单薄的衣裤，深深向他们鞠了一躬，打开门。

要赶什么时间？他自己也不太清楚。

“请问今天是几号？”他又回头问道。

“八月九号……”

“年份呢？”

“诶……？零九年不是吗。”

高尾点头致意，跑了出去，中年人追到门口向着风里大喊，台风要登陆了哦，还是去找个地方躲一躲吧！可是他已经跑远了。

要追什么？有什么事要去做？通通不清楚，我不清楚。高尾拒绝去思考，只是某种强烈的感情驱使他一直向前奔跑，辨认不了方向，他跑着越过公园，树林街道大厦马路桥。

台风登陆了，街上只有越来越大的风声。风从四面自由地卷来，越过他的身体，吹乱他的衣服头发，又轰然上升，带起凌乱的树叶与花瓣，在半空中漫无目的地撞着。

树们在无光源的阴沉天空下开始发出悲鸣。

他跑过一段下坡路，喘着气抱住一根路灯停住脚步，喘着气跪下休息。

“开…开什么玩笑啊，我可是已经变成大叔了啊…哈…呼…别让我做这种剧烈运动啊混蛋…”

高尾喃喃自语着就突然变了哭腔，他咧开嘴干涩地发出一点声音，却发现自己完全哭不出来，他吸吸鼻子狠狠抹了抹眼睛，站起来喘息着，在骤然降落的凌乱雨水中继续向前奔跑。

——这时候十七岁的高尾也在雨里跑着，他赤着脚，每一次落地脚踝骨处都传来因来自身体的反复沉重撞击而支撑不住的闷闷疼痛。

——十七岁的绿间待在桥边，看一段河水汹涌暴涨，风吹得他的衣衫猎猎响着，填满了风像是只涨满的帆，又忽然瘪下去。

那是他唯一一次憎恨着自己的特殊体质。

高尾没停止奔跑，虽然那已经不像是在跑，或许可以称之为“奔跑”这一行为的慢放镜头，手脚都像是沉重的豆腐块，燠热的麻痛感填满了骨缝。他被什么东西绊倒，重重跌在地上。

“可恶啊啊啊啊——！！”

嘶哑的吼声很快被愈来愈沉重的暴雨声风声所吞没，他坐身来望着天空呆呆地淋了会雨，想起二十年前的这个台风之夜，那些密云不雨的天。他没能救起一个少年，他唯一一次憎恨着时间旅行。

「一切都会好的。」

不会。

「他会听到你的道歉并且原谅你的。」

不，怎么可能。

「……我的朋友也是时间旅行者，他现在很幸福。」

可我……

「那么你要放弃吗？」

放弃我也做不到！

「你早就意识到了吧，你还有机会，还有机会再一次救起他。」

我……

「这么畏手畏脚一点也不像你，高尾。」

真太郎？你在吗？

「走了，高尾。」

他在席卷天地的暴风雨中扶着膝盖慢慢站起来，在窒息的风中深呼吸。钟楼开始报时，低沉震荡着的声音忽近忽远，响了整整六下。有人从他眼中抹去了彷徨与迟疑，现在它们是一片沉静凛然的灰蓝色，像是天际混着雨水的风暴。

时间，时间非常重要。不管多远多久我都会跑着去见你，等我。

——十七岁的高尾和成在暴风雨中遇见了十七岁的绿间真太郎，他们第一次交谈，第一次并肩跑过河岸，风和雨越来越大了，水滴打在身上也非常疼。

三十七岁的高尾和成再次跑起来。奔跑的感觉像是梦境，他穿过空荡无人的街道，他是只在低空掠过的鹰；他穿过林立的大厦，他骑着战马奔驰在狭间小径；他穿过隐藏在小巷背后鲜红的鸟居，他驾驶战机穿越云海。女主人公在大雪中奔跑追逐着谁，他跟着她一起奔跑。

追逐的感觉并不坏。

——十七岁的高尾和成在暴风雨中紧紧抓住了十七岁的绿间真太郎的手，表情急切，大喊着快上来，抓住我！

三十七岁的高尾和成远远地看到了桥，他觉得这就是记忆中的地方了，透过漫天雨幕他在那处河岸上看到了年轻的自己。他呼着气跑过去。肺叶像是也灌满了雨水和风，喉咙因为长久的喘息而干燥刺痒，头发湿淋淋地贴在额头上脖子上，每一步都像是最后一步。

——距离十七岁的高尾和成进行下一次的时间旅行还有最后三十秒。

他用力抓着绿间的手，可是河岸处堆积的泥土因雨水而变得湿滑，几乎无处借力。他们相连着的手也渐渐松开。

——还有二十秒。

绿间在弥漫的雨幕中抬头凝视着黑发的少年。

——十五秒。

绿间松开了手。他说放手吧，不然你也会掉到水里的，会这么拼命地救一个陌生人你也够无聊的。

——十秒。

高尾用双手拉住他的手腕，感觉到了眩晕感的前兆，他祈求着那一刻晚一点，只要晚一点到来。

——五秒。

“开什么玩笑啊！！！”

——两秒。

绿间仍在下滑，河水几乎吞没了他的双腿。高尾还是没松手。

————。

高尾和成消失了，剩下几件衣物被风迅速卷走。

绿间低下头躲避砸得人生疼的雨水。坠落感，死亡来临的时候他倒是非常平静，他在心里计算着自己的尸体到底要漂流多远才会被发现。这时有东西抓住了他的手腕，那么用力，他听到来自头顶的吼声，像是注入了生命力的人偶一样活动起来，抬头看过去。

有些熟悉的声音大吼着。

“给我上来啊白痴！！要放弃还太早吧！！！”

绿间愣了愣，那人灰蓝色的眼睛在如雾的雨幕与大风中竟然如此清晰。他反手握住他的手腕。

当他们终于气喘吁吁地爬回安全地带时高尾简直不知道应该先给他一个耳光还是抱住他好，最后他还是选择了后者。

绿间愣愣地被他搂进怀里，紧得简直无法呼吸，但是非常温暖，那些呼啸而过席卷天地的风或是雨好像都静止了，世间寂静，只剩黑发的男子在他耳边颤抖着的语句。

“干什么要我松手啊笨蛋，给我坚持下去啊，一切都会好的。”

“记住，不管多远我都会跑着来见你的。我爱你，永永远远。时间没什么了不起的。”

二零二九年十一月二十日，星期一，晚11：21（绿间三十七岁，高尾三十七岁）

绿间听到了熟悉的轻响声，他一出房门就看到高尾坐在地毯上，头发湿漉漉的。他转身想去拿一条毛巾为他擦干，但是高尾拽住他的衣角，将他扯得也坐下来，然后抱住他，像是怕他消失掉一样。

“……零九年的台风…台风Etau…我遇见你了，我救了你，太好了。”

绿间听懂了他的意思，他脱下身上的薄毛衣外套给他穿上，那衣服在他身上大得很，几乎露不出手指。

“我居然让你等了二十年，哈，我太过分了是吗。”

“我以为会更久。”

他们相视而笑，绿间拉着他站起来，走到他的书房，领着他的国王坐在他的王座上。

绿间从抽屉里取出只小盒子，像很多很多年前的婚礼上那样，单膝跪在他的面前，为他打开盒盖，里面是两只银戒指。

“就算你现在给我，下次旅行的时候……”

绿间捉起他的手无声的打断他的话，他心中一动，拿起戒面宽宽的男式婚戒，内圈里刻着一行数字，是绿间的手机号码，还有“必有重酬”几个字。

“丢了的话就等它自己回家吧，我买了不是很贵重的银戒指应该没人会想留着吧，实在找不到就再买一只。”

高尾呻吟一声捂住额头仰在椅背上。

“我说小真啊，你一共就浪漫过两次，但是为什么每次都这么惊心动魄，我觉得我的心脏要受不了了。”

“哼，要戴上吗？”

高尾笑着将那枚戒指还给他，向他伸出了左手。

“来交换戒指吧。”

绿间配合地环住他的背时他还是没忍住流了点眼泪。啊啊，一天之内居然哭了这么多次，一把年纪了真是太丢人了，高尾心想着。他小心地歪过头不让滚烫的眼泪掉到绿间身上，不想让他知道。绿间感觉到了他轻微的震颤，于是拍了拍他的背，在他耳边轻声说：

“感动完了吗？”

“………啥？”

“完了的话我想要你。抱你干你上你，喜欢哪个？”

“呃……哪个都一样吧。”

“趁着还没过零点，可以从你三十七岁一直抱到三十八岁。”

“噗……这算什么啊，大叔的恶趣味吗，太差劲了好不好。还有不要顶着这张端正的脸说这样的话啊……”

“不愿意？”

回答他的是微笑和一个吻。

衣服看来已经不需要。在他光裸的身上只有指间的戒指兀自闪着银芒。

旅行中我带不走任何一切，除了爱和关于你的记忆，它们将一直支撑着我，成为我的力量。

二零一五年十二月二十五日，星期五，上午10:06 （绿间二十三岁，高尾十七岁）

冬日的上午，绿间刚刚抵达这个国家海岸线边缘的某个城市。

街上一派节日气息，商店的橱窗都被装饰成金红绿色相间的样子，随处可见穿着圣诞老人服装的打工者站在路旁向行人们派发印着广告的纸巾。

圣诞节也要出差这件事实在令人厌烦，可以的话他倒是想陪在高尾身边。这种心情要是被他知道了的话他一定会吐槽绿间说小真居然也有不想尽人事的时候吗。

自己向他求婚时他的反应实在有趣，平时的痞气和轻浮的样子完全看不到了，像是个初次恋爱的手忙脚乱的男孩，红着脸用上挑的凤眼抬头看他，灰蓝色的眼眸里满满的都是自己，这令他非常满足。

关于求婚，其实绿间也被自己吓了一跳，他觉得不能将其归咎于当晚的月色或是高尾指间随风席卷飘忽的淡蓝烟雾太过美丽，他清楚的记得那晚是上弦月，露台的夜风也很凉，只能说他将这句话默默在心底酝酿太久，会在那晚说出口也果然还是那个吧，命运。

高尾的烟从指间落下，明灭着一点猩红，在地上滚了滚又被风吹着直坠到高高的楼下去。最后高尾将脸别过去说要考虑考虑的时候绿间还是没忍住凑过去，高尾转过脸默契地跟他接了个吻。

轻响声。

非常熟悉，这令他的神经为之一振，并且迅速转头看向声音的源头。

角落的小巷子里摆放的垃圾箱响了一下，像是有人撞了上去。绿间迅速跑过去。

被巷口的垃圾箱所遮着的地方跪着个全身赤裸的黑发少年，他的头发还在滴着水，手臂向前伸着像是要抓住什么东西，绿间绕到他的侧面，发现高尾的表情急切，后来他的眼角眉梢缓下了角度，几乎要哭出来似的。

是高尾。非常年轻的，还是少年时代的高尾，也许那时候他还不认识绿间。

绿间脱下大衣，轻轻披在他身上。

高尾被他的动作吓了一跳，迅速后退靠在墙上，盯着他的眼神充满了戒备与不信任。绿间意识到自己挡住了光线，身高也令他显得充满压迫感，于是他蹲下身来，从公文包里摸出一块巧克力、一只铝制小酒壶递给他——自从知道了高尾的时间混乱症之后他就会在身边常备着这些东西，说不定哪天会在哪里遇见不知从哪个时空旅行过来的高尾呢？现在它们派上用场了。

两人之间的空气静了一会，气氛慢慢缓和，高尾慢慢伸出手接过东西，嘟哝了一句谢谢。他拧开扁扁的酒壶，颤抖着想将它递到唇边，但是眼泪比酒液先一步涌出，他扔掉它，一拳击在地上，然后抱着膝盖哭起来。

在呜咽和抽泣声中依稀可以听到他不断道歉的声音，向他未能救起的少年不断重复着。

“对不起，真的对不起……”

绿间有些慌神，不知道他在旅行到这个时空之前发生了什么事或者怎样去安慰他，只得又摘下围巾盖在他赤裸着的脚上。

“……没事了，都会好的。”

“怎么可能会好！我……”

“是个时间旅行者？”

“…你怎么知道？”

“我有一个…朋友，他也是个时间旅行者，现在他过得很幸福。”

“骗人…那是他还没尝过那种滋味，我明明可以救那个人的！”

“…这不是你的错，而且你已经这么拼命道歉了不是吗。就算穿越遥远的时空那个人也一定会听到并且原谅你的。”

“……真的吗？”

“嗯。”

高尾抽了抽鼻子，被冷风一吹打了个喷嚏，狼狈地揉揉眼睛止住眼泪，他捡起绿间的围巾掸掉上面的灰尘，还给他，露出一个带着歉意的小小笑容。

“谢谢你哦，但是我想我又得走了。

“再见。”

大衣悄然垮下来，里面的人消失掉了，就像是每次他消失在绿间面前的那样。

绿间穿回衣服，提起公文包继续他的工作。

还好我们已经彼此相遇，高尾。他在冬日的晴空下微笑。

两天后见，你还欠着我一个回答。

——我们结婚吧？

-全文完-

*：我爱你，永永远远。时间没什么了不起——此句摘自开头提到的小说。

附上时间轴：

2008年——绿间高尾16岁（是漫画开始连载的那年所以这么设定了……高一是十六还是十五岁啊？）

2009年8月9日——台风Etau登陆，17岁的高尾没来得及救起绿间就被迫进行了时间旅行，同时37岁的高尾在17岁的他消失的时候抓住了绿间的手，这是他们的第一次相遇。（被高尾忘掉了，因为中途17岁的他消失了，而37岁的他救了绿间这件事对高尾而言还没发生，对绿间来说却已经是过去的事了。他们结婚十三年间唯一会吵起来的事就是这个…）

2013年——两人21岁。在正常时间轴上的第二次、高尾记忆中的第一次相遇。开始恋爱。

2015年——23岁。

12月19日晚——绿间求婚。

12月25日晚——高尾被30岁的旅行至此的自己提醒，答应了。

12月25日上午——从营救17岁的绿间未遂的现场旅行过来的17岁的高尾遇到了23岁的绿间（正在出差中），这时候17岁的高尾不认识23岁的绿间，但是绿间认出了高尾（文结尾的一段，这里的相遇高尾也不记得了）。

2016年7月7日——24岁。结婚了，在婚礼上高尾消失，旅行到同一时间的家里。

2022.7月7日——绿间31岁，高尾30岁。高尾回到2015年的圣诞节，帮当时28岁的宫地解决麻烦、提醒了正在犹豫的年轻的自己。回家之后发生了争吵。

2029年11月20日（叙事时间）——37岁。高尾回到了过去（2009年8月9日），救了绿间，完成了绿间记忆中的第一次相遇。

不管是哪年的11月21日——生日快乐。

忘了写进去的小段子：

高尾：“我说，被一个大叔突然抱住然后热烈表白什么的，你也不觉得害怕吗。”

绿间：“我是被你吓到了，不过还没等我做出什么反应你就消失了。”

高尾：“我还以为是我温暖的怀抱感动了你。”

绿间：“……哼。”

<2012>

我就是加个下划线的功夫，就要被自己的黑历史羞耻到想删硬盘（跪，只有拙劣两个字可以讲


End file.
